Disc drives store digital information on discs. Heads are supported to read data from or write data to discs. Typically, heads are movably supported by a head stack assembly for placement relative to selected tracks of a disc. Head stack assemblies are coupled to voice coil motors to position heads relative to selected data tracks for read/write operations. The voice coil motor includes a plurality of magnetized magnets to form magnetic flux fields for operating the voice coil motor for head placement.
Disc drives are assembly in large volumes in manufacturing facilities. Assembly of disc drives includes the process of magnetizing magnets of the voice coil motor. Magnets are magnetized using a magnetizing apparatus. Components of the magnetizing apparatus typically require periodic service, cleaning or maintenance due to their extensive use which may interrupt disc drive production. Prior assembly apparatus for magnetizing magnets required extensive disassembly of the apparatus components for service or maintenance which can significantly interfere with disc drive production. Further, prior to resuming operation, the disassembled components needed to be completely realigned which adds costs and delays use of the apparatus. The present invention relates to an assembly apparatus for magnetizing magnets for assembly of a disc drive which addresses these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.